One of the methods used to form metal products such as body parts of a vehicle is hydroforming. Hydroforming uses a high-pressure hydraulic fluid to press a working material or a blank in a sheet form or a tube form to contact a die. The use of pressurized fluid to press the blank allows hydroforming to form complex shapes with concavities. The hydroforming method is suitable for shaping many metals such as steel, stainless steel, copper, aluminum, brass, and various alloys, and the process is generally cost-effective. Because of work hardening resultant from the forming deformations, hydroformed parts have higher stiffness-to-weight ratios than traditional die stamped parts. Unfortunately, some metals, especially high strength metal alloy products such as titanium, aluminum, and nickel alloy products, formed using conventional hydroforming method may become more brittle as a result of the work hardening during hydroforming, and as a result suffer from increased crack formation and propagation. Thus, there is a demand for apparatus and methods that can reduce or avoid embrittlement while still obtaining the forming benefits of hydroforming.